Damn You
by YAOIismyfandom
Summary: Who is knocking on Canada's door at 2 in the morning!


**Damn You!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia because if I did there would be yaoi everywhere._

_Please do review I love reviews_

_Rated M for reasons that should be known. I mean this is yaoi people get with the program._

_Sorry for OOC-NESS I think its okay._

MATT P.O.V

I woke up to persistent knocking on my front door. I turned and looked at the clock on my bedside table and saw it was two-thirty in the morning. Who would knock on someone's door at 2:30 am? I was about to go get up and see who it was, but the knocking stopped. Hoping they got the hint I laid back down. I was almost asleep when I heard a noise from downstairs. I froze and lay still praying it was just Kumajaro, but sadly he was curled at the foot of my bed. Slowly I made my way across my room and picked up my hockey-stick then walked downstairs.

As I got closer to the stairs my heartbeat got quicker. It nearly jumped out of my chest when Kumajaro walked past me bumping against my leg. Finally I made it down the stairs I heard noises coming from the living room. I walked in and saw someone standing in there. I stalked closer and took a swing only to have my hockey-stick stopped in mid-swing.

"It's not nice to try and hit your awesome guests Birdie." Gilbert said in my ear causing me to jump away.

"Damn you Gilbert! You almost gave me a heart attack." I replied, releasing a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Keskeskeskeskes! It's alright Birdie I forgive you for almost hitting me, because I'm just that awesome." I roll my eyes and walk away hoping to go back to bed, but he continues, "Anyways I was wondering if the awesome me could crash here tonight, because West won't be too happy with me coming in so late; which would be so un-awesome."

"Of course you can stay Gilbert the guest room is always open."

"But I don't want to stay in the guest room Mattie. I want to stay with you in your room." Gilbert stated making me blush very hard and stutter.

He smirked and came closer making me back into the wall. He stood over me and slowly bent down just about to kiss me only to pull away at the last second. He did this a couple of times and I was starting to get irritated. So finding an obscene amount of courage for me I growled and grabbed his collar and pulled him in for a fierce kiss .Gilbert was very surprised by this but he still wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled away breathless and I smirked.

"My, my Gilbert is that a hockey-stick, or are you just happy to see me?" I stated.

"Well after a stunt like that little Gilbert wants to play with us too." He said then he moved down my neck leaving little marks

Oh My God What A Night!

GILBERT P.O.V

My Mattie made the cutest noises ever when I found a nice sensitive place on his neck to suck on. Hoping to get him to make more of those noises I put one of my hands under his shirt and took hold of a perky nipple. He gasped and grabbed my shoulders in a vice grip.

He pulled my head up and started to kiss me. He pushed off the wall and started to walk toward his room. We started to slowly make our way upstairs while still locked in our heated make-out session. We got to his room and by this time we both were just in our boxers. Our other clothes were taken off on the stairs and in the hallway. He pushed me down on the bed and straddled me. I really hoped he didn't plan on topping me. He went down and removed mine and his boxers before taking the head of my cock in his mouth and sucking hard. I moaned before I could stop it, but that must have encouraged him because he took my fully erect 10 inches into his mouth. He started to bob his head and lick all over in wasn't long before I was ready to cum. I jerked on his hair to get him to move away. O f course being the stubborn Canadian that he was he stayed there. He moved up to the head and gave it one last hard suck before I came hard in his mouth. I expected him to spit it out, but he swallowed to instead.

As I started to catch my breath from the awesomeness that is a blowjob, he started to suck on three of his fingers. He lies down beside me and spread his legs. He slid his down his body until he got to his entrance; he slid his finger in and moved it around. I got between his legs so I could watch; this was extremely hot to watch. He pushed in a second finger and started to push them in and out. He pushed the last one in and thrusted right into his 'sweet spot'. I got even harder seeing the face he made when he came. He pulled his fingers out and pulled me down for a kiss. He wrapped his legs around my waist and whispered in my ear, "Fuck me hard Gilbert make me scream your name to the heavens."

I groaned at his words and placed myself at his entrance. I then thrusted all my 10 inches in at once. I stopped to let him adjust to my size.

"Oh my God Gilbert don't stop move!" he commanded.

Not wanting to be rude and make my Mattie wait I started to pull out slowly, then slam back in. I started to pick up my pace and aim differently every time to find that one-

"Ah! Gilbert do that again. Please." He begged. I did because I wanted to make him scream. I slammed into that spot with every thrust bringing him over the edge. He wasn't lying when he said he wanted me to make him scream, because he was screaming so loud the nearest neighbor which was a mile away could hear him (who knew he could be so loud). Not wanting them calling the cops for murder I silenced him with a kiss.

I could feel my completion building in my stomach and wanting him to finish with me I grabbed his member and pumped him in time with my thrusts. After one more hard thrust he came with a silent scream and tightened around me. After all the pressure I came with a grunt inside of him. I pulled out and flopped down beside him, pulling his back against my chest. He turned around and looked at me.

"I can't believe we just did that. Oh my God Gilbert friends don't do this kind of stuff." He said.

"It's all right Mattie the awesome me doesn't care. Maybe I want to be more than friends." I told him, "but don't think I'm turning into a pansy for you."

"You really mean that Gil. No messing with me and saying just kidding right, because I really want this to work."

"Of course Birdie. I love you why else would I still be here?"

"Oh I love you too Gil. You know I'm gonna have to tell Alfred, Arthur, and Francis eh?"

"Yeah but we'll deal with that in the morning right now I just want to cuddle with me lover and go to sleep."

I felt him smile into my chest, and soon he fell asleep. Before I went to sleep I kissed the top of his head and whispered, "Look at what you're doing to me Birdie. You're turning me soft, but I guess it's alright if it's for you."

THE END

MAYBE

Lol just kidding it is the end. I hope you guys liked it. Please review they make me wriggle in pleasure. Compliments and helpful criticism welcome.


End file.
